Dumbledore's Inter House Games Night
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: In an effort to unite his houses, Dumbledore has organized a games night for his students. Drabbles.
1. Who Me? Couldn't Be!

Who Me? Couldn't Be

"Come on guys, seriously one of you had to steal it" Harry said looking expectantly around the circle of forty seventh years.

"Ron stop lying, I know you've got it" He accused for the third time.

"Who me? Couldn't be" Ron replied examining his nails in apparent nonchalance. Harry turned to Hermione next to him and looked at her expectantly.

"Honestly Harry I think it's a rule that you can only ask once" she said crossing her arms over her chest and looking thoroughly exasperated with the whole situation.

"Come on 'Mione, hand it over" he said holding out his hand.

"I've already told you I didn't steal it." She said between clenched teeth. Harry let out a small growl of frustration and the Slytherins in the room sniggered. Harry rounded on them.

"Malfoy! Did you steal the cookie from the cookie jar?"

"Who me? Malfoy's don't steal Harry, we take" and with that he threw a chalkboard duster into the centre of the circle and the whole room burst out laughing.

Harry fumed swearing he was never going to attend one of Dumbledore 'inter-house games nights' ever again.

_**A/N –**__ If you have read this before it is because I decided to re-post my drabbles as a group rather than individual pieces. I apologise to all those that never experienced the 'who stole the cookie from the cookie jar' game back in their early schooling years, but I was sitting here reminiscing about the good old days (and avoiding writing an essay for uni) when this kind of came to me. I own nothing of the HP franchise._

_Please Review!_


	2. The Right Direction

The Right Direction

"I'm sure it goes anti-clockwise" Hermione grumbled in frustration.

"Hermione this is the wizarding world – we call it Windershins" Dean Thomas yawned to the right of her in the large circle.

"Who cares? Let's just get on with this" Malfoy drawled half reclined on the opposite side of the circle.

"Right so do I go Deosil or Windershins?" Ron asked standing with his hand poised over Harry's head a frown marring his features.

"JUST GO!" thirty nine bored and uninterested seventeen year olds yelled at the red head.

"Ok Ok, I'm going" he huffed and began stepping to the left.

"Duck … Duck … Duck …"

_**A/N –**__ Hehe … this is for __RemusSiriusJames for coming up with Duck Duck Goose!_

_Please Review!_


	3. Lazy Scarecrow

Lazy Scarecrow

"That's cheating" Hermione yelled from her position on her hands and knees between Ron's legs.

"How?" Malfoy asked not two feet away, shifting in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"You know how. Get off your ass and spread your legs" she replied scowling and shifting slightly

"Come on guys I can't stay in this position much longer" whined one of the Hufflepuff boys.

"Yeah, this is scarecrow tiggy Malfoy … you're not exactly being Scarecrow like" Pansy Parkinson growled from her position between Goyle's legs.

"Fine" he muttered getting up off the couch and brushing off his robes.

"Right on with the game" Harry called and people began running around again.

_**A/N –**__ This one is for Gypsy Princess for looking this over and to SetTheTruthFree for requesting a game of tag (aka tiggy to us Australians) I believe this game is very similar to Freeze Tag.  
_

_Please Review!_


	4. Road Rules

Road Rules

"Oh come on there was plenty of green left in that" Draco yelled at a very smug looking Hannah Abbot.

"You know the rules Malfoy; you went on the red light … you loose your licence"

"But … but" the blonde spluttered

"Get off the road" Harry yelled his mouth the only thing moving.

"Fine. But my father will be hearing about this" he shot back as he moved away from everyone else.

"Right." Hannah said cheerfully "Green Light!" and with that she spun around to look away from the group of witches and wizards running toward her.

_Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid games nights_, Malfoy thought glaring at the other laughing students hating the fact that he was the first one out of the game.

_**A/N –**__ This is for connieewing I didn't get a chance to thank you for the review – I hope you like this, thanks for the suggestion! If you don't know the game it's is played with one person turning their back and yelling green light so people run toward them and then spinning and yelling red light and they all have to freeze._

_Please Review!_


	5. Dead Dog

Dead Dog

"I-I think I'm dying,"

"You're fine. Get up Malfoy," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I can't, I think you broke something. Tell my parents … I love them," he trailed off.

"Malfoy, you are not dying. Get off the floor so we can keep playing," Harry said coming up beside Hermione to stare at the writhing blonde.

"No, I can't, I'm dying," he repeated.

"Malfoy this is British Bulldog. You knew it was a tackling game before we started," Harry said but Malfoy made no move to get up.

"Fine, Crabbe, Goyle – Take him away," and with that the two burly boys dragged the Slytherin kicking and screaming from the playing field.

_A/N – British Bulldog is Red Rover to those Americans who requested this drabble. I don't own HP. _

_Please Review!_


End file.
